


Every Chapter Must Change.

by AnnaZanna9



Series: The Diary Of An Unknown Survivor. [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Books, Cigarettes, Death, Ghouls, Maccready - Freeform, Penalty, Tolls, Youth, radiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZanna9/pseuds/AnnaZanna9





	Every Chapter Must Change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I guess I just don't hold on to anything anymore, I kind of just let it go ya know, just let it be. Fuck, you can be anything you want anywhere you want any time you want, it's not a big fucking deal."

Goodneighbors streets were littered aimlessly with trash, but it's where Robert J. MacCready called home, his best friend in this filth hole was the great mayor John Hancock, friendliest ghoul this side of the Commonwealth. Robert's day was filled with whiskey, strippers, and finally almost every day out with him best friend, either drinking till he puked or getting so high he couldn't think, other days he'd sit in his room pouting about not having anyone when in reality he still had Duncan, well in spirit, Duncan was still back out past the Capital with one of Robert's most trusted friends. Robert this day though was doing his very common ritual of digging through Hancock's basement, he'd always say. "As me being the mayor I don't have time to dig through that shit, just let me know if you find my old ping pong ball cause I dropped it while I was stoned." 

Robert searched and searched for anything that caught his attention, he walked across the room when just then he tripped landing on his stomach, he yelled.

"Fucking shit, ouch, most have scrapped my arm!"  
Robert grabbed at his arm that was bleeding quite heavily for a cut wound, he said.

"Um hey Hancock could you come down here? I screwed myself up pretty bad."

Hancock ran down the stairs and kneeled next to Robert, he grasped his arm and said.

"Really Robert? You've had worse gunshot wounds before.."  
Hancock slipped Robert's sleeve up his arm and saw a deep cut in his arm, he grasped at his needles and said.  
"This might pinch a bit Robert." 

Robert hissed through his teeth as Hancock put quite painful stitches in his arm, Robert felt queasy after he looked on the floor and saw the large amount of his blood across the floor, he grasped Hancock's wrist and said. 

"Man I think I'm gonna hurl."  
Hancock grasped Robert's arm tighter and said.

"It's just that weird feeling you get when you see blood, I get it sometimes too, it's most likely anxiety from the blood loss." 

"Well it looks like I lost a lot of blood." Robert said quietly.

As Robert looked to the floor again he saw a book, a black journal he quickly grasped it making Hancock laugh, he said

"Fuck, why you so quick for that, is it your porn comics?" 

Robert rolled his eyes and stood looking at the uneven stitches in his arm, he looked at the journal inspecting in closely, he said. 

"Well John I know I wasn't here worth a crap but, I think I'm gonna head back to my room and catch a few minutes of sleep." 

Hancock smiled and said. "Okay but most likely a few hours of sleep."  
Robert smiled and nodded and walked back to his room.  
The not quiet room he had was down in the Third Rail, the most uncomfortable place in Goodneighbor but atleast Magnolias singing was top in the Commonwealth.  
Robert sat on his bed eying the journal again and he opened it it had small flowers commonly found around the more country areas of the Commonwealth, he opened the book to the first page and began to read it. "May 15th year is I think, 2078? I don't fucking know, it's been twelve days since I've left the harbor, me and Andrew have been sailing this freaking boat for twelve days. TWELVE FUCKING DAYS.. I don't know, the freaking motors went out so we're rowing all the way back to Massachusetts.. Atleast I'll see my baby again, I left her with mom, but I. I just don't know something doesn't feel right, I see a big cloud over Massachusetts, it's kind of an unexplainable cloud but hopefully it's just rain.." Robert turned the page as he did he lit a cigarette and read as he smoked. May something. I don't give a fuck 2078. We FINALLY got back to Massachusetts it's, it's all fucking gone, I guess I just don't hold on to anything anymore I guess I kind of just let it go you know, let it be. Fuck, I guess now it doesn't matter, be anything you want anywhere you want any time you want I guess now it's not a big fucking deal... I had to row all the way to the shore, Andrew dropped dead last night I guess I just, I don't fucking know... I feel so bad, the last thing I said to him was how much of a piece of shit he is because he wouldn't help me raise his child, he didn't talk to me since beside to say, I don't feel good, he coughed blood all over my white dress, I was more concerned about him at this point. He just drowned in his own blood, it was shortly after we arrived under those strange clouds, we both started feeling sick. I tried calling mom from my cell phone, and nothing, nothing at all she always answers her phone I swear if something happened to her or my baby ill go fucking nuts." Robert swallowed hard after thinking about losing Duncan, he'd gotten through losing Lucy but his own child, he'd probably put a bullet in his head now, he flipped the page again. "Day, fucking shit I don't even know. About a week since my last log, moms gone, Judy, poor Judy my baby, my baby is gone, she's dead. They're dead. I'm the only one left, I walked around the town and there was a few people there but they told me to go away because my skin is starting to wrinkle horribly, I look like a literal prune, I, I'm all alone... No Andrew, no townspeople, no mom or Judy just me... I'm considering just jumping of a building, it'll help me now, what kind of life is this, just suffering and dying, nothing is worth living anymore I should just stop here." Robert thought of the blessings he'd gotten, even though they were eventually lost, they were still blessings, many beautiful blessings that he'd miss if he died, he read on. "August 17th 2167. I know it's been over a hundred or so years since I last wrote but my life has changed for a bit of the better, though MY FUCKING NOSE CAME OFF.. I woke up today and my nose was lying on the floor, I look like a fucking zombie, it's no wonder I have to suffer being a scavenger here in the Commonwealth, it's pure chaos out by a place forming called Diamond City, I haven't been there in a few days I'm convinced that a guy there like me might be there, they call me something like a ghoul I think, I think I'm a ghoul... But I'm starting to accept this, because I literally can't change it I really can't, I must push on and continue I met a guy a smooth skin he's very handsome his name is John, I don't know his last name but he really is kind, he told me I could stay with him or he'd pay for me to stay in a hotel there in Diamond City. He's really nice for a human, I guess I would lay him if he was like me or if he was okay with it." Robert laughed at the words of the ghoul woman, the loneliest woman in the world finally found a friend, Robert continued to read. "Oh my gosh, it's been two years, he's a ghoul like me now, he did it, he layed me oh my gosh it felt so good after so long, I'm glad too because I don't think he'll leave me like other people have, and because I'm like 193 years old I think I'm probably a natural birth control now haha. So, John told me how he's going to take over a town, I told him since he's been one that he should name it Goodneighbor, he thought it was a great name, he kissed me and said that he'd be back within a few days, I know that I'm wasting so many pages writing drawings and keeping flowers, but my life is a masterpiece in memories nothing really else, I really am starting to love who I am, and I'm thankful I didn't give up, even after everything I've lost." Robert sniffled and said. "I'm proud that she didn't give up, it inspires me not too." Robert closed the book and lied down on his bed and closed his eyes, he went to sleep after reading for hours he wanted to read more of her journal in the morning, thankful that journals still existed he enjoyed reading others lives it truly did inspire him for more than himself, he survived.


End file.
